A Web of Unwinding Secrets
by Andiana
Summary: Ginny has found out a secret that the twins, Fred and George, had kept from everyone. However, the twins are about to find out something their sister was doing herself that was even more forbidden. WARNING: TWINCEST. GinnyxDraco later on. R&R.


**A/N**: Hey all. This is my very first fan fiction ever; I'm working on this whole fan fiction with my best mate, Kira. Anyway, this story will have twincest, so if you don't like twincest, don't read it. Also, it will have the GinnyxDraco pairing, so if you don't like that either, definitely don't read it.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of these characters; they all belong to the author, J. K. Rowling.

**Note**: The italics are to show a flashback between the brothers.

* * *

It was already late in the afternoon when the boys had finally run out of their room. Their faces held a hint of glee as they walked past their mum, trying to look as innocent as possible, hoping she wouldn't notice the smell of burnt hair, or went outside and saw the steady smoke billowing from their window. However, Molly had already known about the experiment the boys had been working on for the day. She would deal with the two as soon as she finished the laundry.

The boys waited until their mum was down the curving stairwell before looking at one another, the same look on their face. Then again, they usually had the same look to everyone. Fred and George, Gred and Feorge, never saw on without the other. It was highly normal for twins, especially these two. Making mischief in their home and Hogwarts, testing new products on fellow Gryffindors, and even putting a few products in the Slytherin's food just to see the shock that overcame their faces, it was always done in a pair.

But today, the boys had none of the unknowing first years, or the self-proclaimed high-and-mighty Slytherins. So, they went to the next best thing.

"Oh Ginny dearest!" Fred bellowed, as he pushed his only sister's door open all the way.

"We need a guinea pig for our new product. It's supposed to give you chicken pox and at the sa –" George never finished what their new experiment could do, as Ginny, turning away from her window let out a shriek.

Ginny was hastily trying to shove a note into the pocket of her pants she obviously had been in the middle of reading, and was now yelling at the twins. "Why didn't you knock? I could've been naked for all you know!" Her face was growing red with anger, or perhaps it was embarrassment. Fred was going to find out.

Quickly, Fred lashed his arm out and grabbed the note that Ginny hadn't managed to get into her pocket quick enough. Her face grew redder, but Fred cared not as he cleared his throat as loudly as possible, and began to read the note aloud. "Ginny, I do love you, I just… feel as if I were to say these words audibly, then the whole world might hear, and with you being you and me being… well me, that the wo –" Cut off in mid-word, Fred frowned looking at Ginny who quickly shoved the note into the drawer of her desk.

"So, who is this boy who had stolen the heart of our own little sister?" George asked, grinning from ear-to-ear, looking over the shoulder of his mirror.

This comment however was the last straw for Ginny, with a mix of anger and complicated 'girl emotions' as the twins would call it, she screamed at the top of her lungs. "OUT! Get. Out. Now!" She shoved the two out of her room rather forcefully and stood back, staring at the same confused looking boys before slamming her door closed and locking it, knowing fully well that wouldn't stop the twins if they really wanted to get back in.

That, right now, seemed to be the last thing they wanted, to face the wrath of a teenage girl and her 'girl emotions' would be too time consuming for the to deal with, and much too stressful, especially since they had their own problem to worry about. They trudged down the stairs, opening their door; glad to see that all the smoke from their experiment had left their room.

George had entered the room last and closed the door, taking his wand from his pocket and waving it over the locks, muttering a few words. He was, of course, making sure it would be near impossible for him and his twin to be disturbed by people walking in on them. However, the experiments for the day were over, it was now time for the real fun to begin.

Fred smiled and walked to his twin, who was putting his wand back into his pocket. Fred placed his arms around George's waist and George, in return, buried his face into the crook of Fred's neck, inhaling his twin's scent, planting a tender kiss on the freckle covered skin.

People always called them identical, but they knew different. Fred was taller them George, by possibly something smaller then a millimeter, but the height different was still there. George's eyes were a slightly darker shade of brown. The amount of freckles on each body varied all over their light coloured skin. The way Fred was always confident in a large crowd, while being the center of attention, and George's need for having someone there to share his spot light. And their scents, it didn't matter if they used the same shampoo, each had their own, mesmerizing smell. No matter how much everyone said they were exactly the same, they were wrong. They had never noticed these differences since no one had been as close to the twins as they were with each other. Not even Lee Jordan, their best mate had noticed these differences.

Fred began to pull George lightly to their beds, which had been pushed together. They fell onto the comforter, their heads landing lightly on the small pile of pillows near the headboard. They sat in silence, just looking at one another, a slight smile on each of their faces. However, it was Fred who finally frowned and broke the silence. His voice was monotone, this subject had been avoided all summer, but it was now time to actually confront the matter at hand. "What are we going to do about this when we get to school?"

_The relationship between the twins had started at the very end of their 5__th__ year. It had started on the train home; Lee had actually left the two alone to go find someone. The twins alone, and feeling rather awkward around one another. Fred was sitting across from George and they were both looking out the window. The train quickly stopped; probably someone was almost left behind since they were still by the school. George lurched forward when the train stopped and was ejected from his seat, landing on top of his brother._

_Fred's face had turned a quick shade of pink, George turning the same colour. "Fred… uhm… can I…" George was stuttering, his face growing red until he was the colour of a cherry "I wanted… Can I…" He was so nervous; he couldn't even make a full sentence._

_At this, Fred had smiled and started laughing. George looked at him in utter confusion. His laugher subsided and he finally said, "oh, just kiss me George." He had a sly look on his face, trying not to laugh out loud again at George's taken aback look. "Fine then, don't!" Fred muttered before pulling his brother closer to him, kissing his lips firmly._

"_It's about time you two!" Lee said as he stood in the compartment's doorway. At this, the twins had pulled their lips away from the others and George had gotten off of Fred, staggering slightly as he tried to stand on his feet. "Oi, I thought you two would never figure it out."_

_Fred and George looked at one another and then at Lee. "What?" They said in sync._

"_Well, everyday, George came to me and said how much he loved you Fred, and how sick he was for feeling that way. And everyday, Fred did the same exact thing", Lee said and then laughed. The twins just looked back at one another and blushed a bit more before they started to laugh along with Lee._

"I don't know Fred, but we can't let any of our family find out… They'd be so ashamed of us." George bit his bottom lip and moved his body so his head was now against Fred's chest and he felt the steady rise and fall of it, and heard the constant beating of his heart. It was so soothing and calming, he couldn't imagine not being able to lie like this at Hogwarts, but they had to figure out a way.

It seemed to cross the boy's minds at the same time. Each dorm only held four people. There were themselves and Lee, but who would take the fourth four-poster? They racked their brains for an answer. Maybe they'll just threaten to use the fourth person as their official guinea pig that would certainly keep the other boys at bay.

George moved his face and looked up at Fred. He returned the look, and both smiled at one another, and came to a silent agreement. George shifted his body once more and met Fred in a lip lock; their tongue's meeting one another. Fred pushed his tongue lightly into George's mouth, his tongue massaging against George's. They finally pulled away from one another, both smiling still as they looked into each other's pools of brown colouring.

George pressed his body firmly against Fred's, feeling his body heat radiating through his clothing. The room was silent, even the wind outside died down, and the birds had stopped chirping. The twins lay against one another, their hearts beating in unison. With this perfect picture being painted, the twins finally fell asleep, their bodies becoming intertwined.

* * *

**A/N**: Right, so there's the first chapter. Hopefully, Kira will start to work on and finish the second chapter. Hope you enjoy it, and sorry about the massive amount of fluff throughout it. There will be sex to come No pun intended.

- Skit


End file.
